In an uplink in wireless network evolution (hereinafter referred to as “LTE (Long Term Evolution)” or “EUTRA (Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access)”), TPC (Transmit Power Control) is performed for the purpose of suppressing power consumption of a mobile station apparatus, or reducing given interference to other cells. Shown is a formula used to decide a transmit power value of a PUSCH (Physical Uplink Shared CHannel) used for uplink data communication specified in Chapter 5 in Non-patent Document 1.
                    [                  Formula          ⁢                                          ⁢          1                ]                                                                                                                                  P                  PUSCH                                ⁡                                  (                  i                  )                                            =                            ⁢                              min                ⁢                                  {                                                                                                                                          P                            CMAX                                                    ,                                                                                    10                              ⁢                                                                                                                          ⁢                                                                                                log                                  10                                                                ⁡                                                                  (                                                                                                            M                                      PUSCH                                                                        ⁡                                                                          (                                      i                                      )                                                                                                        )                                                                                                                      +                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  P                                                              O                                ⁢                                _                                ⁢                                PUSCH                                                                                      ⁡                                                          (                              j                              )                                                                                +                                                                                    α                              ⁡                                                              (                                j                                )                                                                                      ·                            PL                                                    +                                                                                    Δ                              TF                                                        ⁡                                                          (                              i                              )                                                                                +                                                      f                            ⁡                                                          (                              i                              )                                                                                                                                                            }                                                                                                        =                            ⁢                              min                ⁢                                  {                                                            P                      CMAX                                        ,                                          P                      req                                                        }                                                                                        (        1        )            
In Formula (1), PPUSCH(i) indicates a transmit power value of the PUSCH in an i-th subframe. Min {X, Y} is a function for selecting a minimum value of X and Y. PO_PUSCH is transmit power as the basis for the PUSCH, and is a value specified by a higher layer. MPUSCH indicates the number of PRBs (Physical Resource Block), which is a unit for radio resource assignment used for PUSCH transmission, etc., and indicates that the transmit power becomes larger as the number of PRBs used for PUSCH transmission increases. In addition, PL indicates a path loss, and α is a coefficient multiplied to the path loss and is specified by the higher layer. ΔTF is an offset value dependent on a modulation scheme etc., and f is an offset value (transmit power control value by a closed loop or an open loop) calculated by a TPC command transmitted by DCI (Downlink Control Information). In addition, PCMAX is a maximum transmit power value, and may be physical maximum transmit power or may be specified by the higher layer. Preq is a transmit power value of the PUSCH calculated so as to satisfy a predetermined communication quality.
In addition, in order for a base station apparatus to recognize how much remaining power the mobile station apparatus has with respect to the maximum transmit power value PCMAX when transmitting the PUSCH, the mobile station apparatus informs the base station apparatus of a value obtained by subtracting a predetermined power value estimated for uplink transmission from a maximum transmit power value of a terminal, the value being called a PH (Power Headroom). The PH is defined by Formula (2) in Chapter 5 in Non-patent Document 1.[Formula 2]PH(i)=PCMAX−Preq  (2)
The PH is rounded off to values of −23 dB to 40 dB per dB, is informed from a physical layer to the higher layer, and is transmitted to the base station apparatus. A positive PH indicates that the mobile station apparatus has remaining transmit power, and a negative PH indicates a state where the terminal is performing transmission with the maximum transmit power although transmit power exceeding the maximum transmit power value is requested to the mobile station apparatus from the base station. The base station apparatus decides a bandwidth allocated for the mobile station apparatus to transmit the PUSCH, a modulation scheme of the PUSCH, etc. according to the PH.
Next, shown is a formula used to decide a transmit power value of a PUCCH (Physical Uplink Control Channel) used for communication of uplink control information specified in Chapter 5 in Non-patent Document 1.
                    [                  Formula          ⁢                                          ⁢          3                ]                                                                                                                                  P                  PUCCH                                ⁡                                  (                  i                  )                                            =                            ⁢                              min                ⁢                                  {                                                                                                                                          P                            CMAX                                                    ,                                                                                                                    P                                                                  O                                  ⁢                                  _                                  ⁢                                  PUSCH                                                                                            ⁡                                                              (                                j                                )                                                                                      +                            PL                            +                                                                                                                                                                                                                    h                            ⁡                                                          (                                                                                                n                                  CQI                                                                ,                                                                  n                                  HARQ                                                                                            )                                                                                +                                                                                    Δ                                                              F                                ⁢                                _                                ⁢                                PUCCH                                                                                      ⁡                                                          (                              F                              )                                                                                +                                                                                                                                                              g                          ⁡                                                      (                            i                            )                                                                                                                                }                                                                                                        =                            ⁢                              min                ⁢                                  {                                                            P                      CMAX                                        ,                                          P                                              req                        ⁢                        _                        ⁢                        PUCCH                                                                              }                                                                                        (        3        )            
In Formula (3), PPUCCH(i) indicates a transmit power value of the PUCCH in an i-th subframe. PO_PUCCH is a transmit power as the basis for the PUCCH, and is a value specified by the higher layer. h (nCQI, nHARQ) is a value calculated by the number of bits transmitted by the PUCCH and a format of the PUCCH, nCQI indicates CQI (Channel Quality Information) transmitted by the PUCCH, and nHARQ indicates the number of HARQ bits (ACK/NACK) transmitted by the PUCCH. ΔF_PUCCH is an offset value specified from the higher layer for each format of the PUCCH, and g is an offset value (transmit power control value by the closed loop) calculated from the TPC command transmitted by DCI (Downlink Control Information). Preq_PUCCH is a transmit power value of the PUCCH calculated so as to satisfy a predetermined communication quality. Note that the PH with respect to the PUCCH is not transmitted in LTE.
The formats of the PUCCH include: a PUCCH format 1, a PUCCH format 1a, a PUCCH format 1b, a PUCCH format 2, a PUCCH format 2a, and a PUCCH format 2b, the PUCCH format 1 is the format used in transmitting an SR (Scheduling Request) by on-off keying, the PUCCH format 1a is the format used in transmitting 1 bit of HARQ bit by BPSK, and the PUCCH format 1b is the format used in transmitting 2 bits of HARQ bit by QPSK.
The PUCCH format 2 is the format used in transmitting CQI (Channel Quality Information), or used in performing joint coding of CQI (Channel Quality Information) and the HARQ bit and transmitting them when there exists the CQI and the HARQ bit, the PUCCH format 2a is the format used in transmitting the CQI and 1 bit of HARQ bit using DBPSK (Differential Binary Phase Shift Keying) for a UL RS (Uplink Reference Signal) time-multiplexed into the PUCCH format 2a, and the PUCCH format 2b is the format used in transmitting the CQI and 2 bits of HARQ bit using DQPSK (Differential Quadrature Phase Shift Keying) for the UL RS time-multiplexed into the PUCCH format 2b.
Control of transmission of a PH is specified in Chapter 5 in Non-patent Document 2. The mobile station apparatus controls transmission of the PH using two timers (a periodicPHR-Timer and a prohibitPHR-Timer) and one value dl-PathlossChange which have been informed from the base station apparatus. The mobile station apparatus decides transmission of the PH in a case applied to at least one of items described hereinafter. Namely, they are the following cases: a case where the prohibitPHR-Timer has expired, and further a path loss has changed more than the dl-PathlossChange [dB] after the PH is transmitted by the uplink radio resource (PUSCH) as initial transmission; a case where the periodicPHR-Timer has expired; and a case where a transmission functionality of the PH is configured or reconfigured by the higher layer, and the setting is not the setting by which transmission of the PH cannot be performed.
When the mobile station apparatus has decided transmission of the PH at a timing when the mobile station apparatus is allocated with the uplink radio resource (PUSCH) used for initial transmission, and further decides to transmit the PH based on a priority of a data signal, it calculates the PH in the physical layer, and transmits the PH. In addition, the mobile station apparatus starts or restarts the periodicPHR-Timer and the prohibitPHR-Timer.
In a wireless access system and a wireless network (hereinafter referred to as “LTE-A (Long Term Evolution-Advanced)” or “A-EUTRA (Advanced Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access)”) that achieve higher-speed data communication utilizing a more broadband frequency band than LTE, it is required that LTE-A or A-EUTRA has backward compatibility with LTE, i.e., a base station apparatus of LTE-A simultaneously performs wireless communication with mobile station apparatuses of both LTE-A and LTE, and the mobile station apparatus of LTE-A can perform wireless communication with the base station apparatuses of both LTE-A and LTE, and it has been examined that the same channel structure as in LTE is used for LTE-A. For example, in LTE-A, has been proposed a technology (frequency band aggregation, also referred to as spectrum aggregation, carrier aggregation, frequency aggregation, etc.) in which a plurality of frequency bands (hereinafter referred to as CCs (Carrier Components) or CCs (Component Carriers)) having the same channel structure as in LTE is used as one frequency band (broadband frequency band).
Specifically, in communication using frequency band aggregation, a PBCH, a PDCCH, a PDSCH, a PMCH, a PCFICH, and a PHICH are transmitted for each downlink carrier component, and the PUSCH, the PUCCH, and a PRACH are assigned for each uplink carrier component. Namely, frequency band aggregation is a technology in which the base station apparatus and the plurality of mobile station apparatuses simultaneously transmit and receive plural pieces of data information and plural pieces of control information in an uplink and a downlink using the plurality of carrier components including the PUCCH, the PUSCH, the PDCCH, the PDSCH, etc. (refer to Chapter 5 in Non-patent Document 3).